Childhood Hero's
by SuperAwesomeFriend
Summary: What if World's Finest didn't end the way it was supposed to be? What if Superman and Batman were turned into kids? Now they have to race against the clock to save the world or there might not be a world at all. But can they do it when an hidden evil arises or will they have to rely on some very questionable help? *Please read and review:D*


**Batman's Pov pt 1**

* * *

'Uhg, what hit me?' My mouth feels like it is filled with cement, my ears are ringing constantly, and my head is pounding as a massive headache strikes it. As I start to come into consciousness I can hear low buzzes and beeps that indicate that I am maybe in a hospital. But how did I get here? I move my arms to lean up but there is one problem, they wont move. I try my legs, they wont move ether. I start to struggle with my bonds but its no use, I'm trapped. This is no hospital its a nightmare.

"Little Batsy, little Batsy are you awake yet?"

I open my eyes a crack and guess who fate has blessed my presence with, well I'll give you a hint. He has the most annoying smile in the world and is very very insane. The Joker! The smile he was wearing got even bigger as I opened my eyes and do you know what he did next! He giggled. "Oh little Batsy we are going to have so much fun together!" My eyes sprang open at that last sentence. Little what did he mean by little?

"F'wo are y'wou clln l-little, Jker?" I manage to mumble out of my concrete feeling lips. If it was even possible Joker's smile got even bigger. "Why you dont remember Batsy, gosh I'm hurt." I glared at him with all my might but that annoying smile was still plastered on his face.

'I wonder if its possible for me to tare it off?' I thought. WAIT WHAT! I shook my head, why was I thinking such childish thoughts? Was it connected to why Joker called my 'little'?

A loud bonking noise suddenly filled the room. It sounded actually more like smashing then bonking. "Oh dont worry about that, its just dear Lex with our old friend Supes. Haha, they must be having a jolly good time Haha!"

'Superman? Wait me and Superman...!' I gasped, everything became clear.

_Earlier that day..._

_Thunderous punches were sent to a lead, sealed door. Though it was state of the arc the lead door soon collapsed giving an open passage for Superman and I. _

_"Your learning." I say as we enter the factory entrance that the lead door was blocking. Massive robots lined the walls like books on a bookshelf. Each had their very own compartment, sealed behind glass panels. _

_Superman went over to one side and I went over to the other. They were just like the one I had fought earlier when I confronted the Joker. Spider like and large. Very, very large. Suddenly the lights in each compartment went on, startling both me and Superman. Glass shattered as the robots started to break their way out and soon they cornered us. _

_"AHAHAHAHA!" It was faint but I could hear it along with the booming sound of a rocket engine. Superman looked at me and I knew he had been thinking the same thing. Joker escaped. I ran and jumped as the robots shot lasers at me, while I saw Superman just throw one of them. Heh, now its a race._

_I quickly dodged a few swings thrown at me as I saw Superman destroy a robot with his heat vision. Though as soon as that happened he was hit with a hard kick and smashed against the wall. I wanted to help him out but I had my own troubles. Two of them were closing in on me and fast. Pulling out of my belt two bat shaped objects, I threw them at the robots both hitting them right on target and shutting down with shocks of electricity and soon exploding into rubble. Mine were down and so were Superman's five (or four, hey he is an super powered alien so what if he could take more!). _

_"Couldn't done it better myself." Superman said as he flew down next to me._

_"Helps if your prepared."_

_An echoing sound of revolving machine caught both of our attention. Looking up we spotted one more. Just one more robot coming our way as Superman and I both got ready to attack. But we stopped. Mercy was duck tapped right on the front of it, squirming around and trying to yell through the duck tape for help. Superman ran around it and tried to attack as I back away. He was unlucky the first few times so I let a hand by swinging my grappling hook around it's neck and giving Superman a moment to strike. SMASH, A HIT! The robot soon powered down as Superman brought Mercy to safety._

_"Wheres Luthor?" I ask in a demanding tone. _

_"Joker took him in the Lex-Wing he said he'd make him loose everything he ever built." Superman was shocked._

_"Luthors built half of Metropolis." Uh Oh._

_The ceiling above us suddenly crumbled as a robot twice the size of the others landed right in front of us. "Go after the Joker, I shouldn't be long."_

_Mercy and I both nodded to Superman as we ran opposite ways. Me to my jet and her to (?). _

_I took off quickly. Joker could not win. _

_Flying in the air I soon spotted the Lex-Wing and...painted like a smile. Mental note, when I get back to Gotham I am so giving Alfred a raise and getting myself a much needed vacation. _

_I shot a few missiles as I passed by, shaking them up a bit. Joker though shot at me with tons of missiles. Swerving and diving around each one I managed to avoid them all. I flew closer towards the Lex-Wing and opened my hatch. Show time. I jumped out and landed on it using my clawed gloved hands to hold onto the metal. Clawing my way to a door on the outside I fastened an explosive on it, blowing it to shreds and making my way inside away from the tremendous wind. My gloved hands returned to normal as i ran down the corridor and to the cockpit. I was only half way there until..._

_"Peak-uh-boo!" A hammer connected with my head and I fell on my knees, clutching it._

_"Aww you aren't out yet, well time for round two!" BAM! It all went dark._

_Present Time...  
_

"YOU KNOCKED ME OUT!" I yell at Joker but gasp at the sound of my voice. Why was it so...tiny? Joker patted me on the head. "No, no, no that wasn't me. It was our dear old friend Harley." I shook my head around to get rid of his hand but instead Joker tightened his grip.

"I wouldn't do that little Batsy or, hehe, there could be consequences."

"Joker let me go!" I demanded though it was not as dark because of my new voice.

"Oh puddin!" A voice yells, Harley steps in the room, "where do ya want me to put this laughin gas here?"

My eyes widen, laughing gas. This was my chance!

"Just put in the corner over there sweetums." I try not to gag at Jokers voice as I slowly reach into a secret pocket in my suit. They might have taken my belt but they didn't know of the other things I had hidden in case of emergancys. When Joker walked over to help Harley I flicked the little surprise at the canister. Bingo, direct hit! That thing was a small explosive, to small for almost anyone to hear if it propelled at something. The explosive went off with a boom as the laughing gas blew open. Using my amazing escape skills I freed myself from the table while Joker and Harley were coughing in the smoke.

"Dont, Haha *cough* let Haha him get away Hahaha!" Joker ordered as I made my escape. I ran down the halls checking for anymore hammer holding Harleys. None, thank goodness. Now I had to free Superman if Joker said he was here.

I suddenly stopped at a tinted window. No it wasn't what was behind that interested me, it was the reflection. It all made sense now. The higher voice, the childish ideas.

I was a kid!

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi this is my first story! Hope ya like it:D**

F'wo are y'wou clln l-little, Jker = who are you calling little Joker

**Thanks!**


End file.
